Slip rings and brushes are commonly used in automobile steering columns to transfer electronic signals between controls on a rotatable steering wheel and stationary conductors on the column. Multiple slip rings and brushes required for multiple controls on the steering wheel and for electronics associated with inflatable restraints contribute to the size of the steering column and to the overhang of the steering wheel relative to an upper steering column attachment to a vehicle body. A steering column according to this invention has a steering shaft mounting arrangement which contributes to minimization of column size and steering wheel overhang while maintaining acceptable slip ring type electronic signal transfer capability.